The Legacy of Dusk, Ice, and Luna
by Torotyrannus15
Summary: This story revolves around the origins of the 3 theropods known as Dusk, Ice, and Luna. read about how they were born, how they came together for the first time, how they survived as brothers and sister, and how they fought against their nemesis. Takes place in the world of 'A T-rex's Journey' by Darkknights. Read that story.
1. Chapter 1: Dusk's Origin

**So good news, I have my own Gmail account now. Anyway, this'll be my first JP fic, and it will center around 3 dinosaur OCs that are mine. I owe a huge thanks to Darkknights for adding my OCs into his own stories, and if you want a really epic story, read his works.**

**I only own my OCs. **

* * *

It was a beutiful summer afternoon on the island of Isla Sorna, and the island's native dinosaur population was on the move. Herbivores of all sizes were browsing in the trees and grazing out in the fields. Dinosaurs like Triceratops, Brachiosaurus, Kentrosaurus, Pachyrhinosaurus, Iguanodon, Edmontosaurus, and many more could be seen all over, but there were also plenty of carnivores. Deadly creatures like Deinonychus, Velocoraptor, Allosaurus, Giganotosaurus, and Tyrannosaurus rex were off hunting and stalking prey, but it was only for survival.

There was one predator in particular who was not hunting, however. This dinosaur was a large female Cristatosaurus. She was over 10 meters long and 4 meters tall, and was medium grey with yellowish/gold spots on her back and head. She was standing guard over her nest, which contained a single egg. The others of the clutch had all been snatched by scavengers, and only this one remained. The mother was watching it very carefully, and then the egg moved. It was only minutes from hatching. A hairline crack slowly formed on the side on the egg, and a very faint squeak could be heard from within. The mother eyed the egg closely, but suddenly, a monstrous roar rattled the trees all around. A gigantic monster then thundered towards the nest and roared at the female. It was a humongous Mapusaurus. The beast was over 7o feet long with dark grey skin and blazing orange stripes along its back. He wasn't in a pack, but he never bothered to form one. However, this Mapusaurus was no stranger to the mother Cristatosaurus; he was known as Ravager, and he had killed the mother Cristatosaur's mate in the past, and now he was coming to finish the deal. The mother Cristatosaurus roared back at Ravager and protectivly stood in front of the nest. Ravager snarled and charged at the smaller theropod, and clamped his jaws onto her back and threw her aside. She was temporarily down, and Ravager then turned his attention to the nest. He looked at the tiny egg and growled in joyful wickedness. The mother then looked up and saw Ravager about to crush her only egg with his gigantic foot, and she immediatly bolted foreward and rammed the much larger carnivore away from the nest. She quickly took one final glance at her unhatched baby, and then swiftly grabbed the egg in her jaws and threw it far into the bushes where it would be safe. She gave one final goodbye as Ravager lunged at her.

* * *

The egg tumbled through the air as it was thrown into the bushes. The white egg then fell into a cluster of ferns and broke apart upon impact. Miraculously, the hatchling was unharmed. The newborn Cristatosaurus opened his orange eyes for the first time, and slowly tried to stand up on his weak legs. He sqeaked as he slipped in amniotic fluid, but stood up again and looked at his surroundings. He was smaller than a soccer ball, and had very dark grey skin with patches of gold from snout to tail, just like his mother. He had a grey underbelly and a short, blazing yellow crest on his hips. His name was Dusk, for the colors of his skin. He wobbled on his new legs for a bit, but then gained his footing on the soft ground. He walked away from the remnants of his eggshell, and wondered where he was. Just then, a huge blue dragonfly zipped through the air just above him. This creature was a Meganeura, a prehistoric dragonfly the size of an eagle. Dusk was frightened and hid under a 5-foot tall mushroom. A moment later, he peeked out from under his hiding place, and couldn't see the insect anywhere. Suddenly, the blue Meganeura landed on the ground right in front of Dusk. Startled, Dusk jumped back and squealed, but the dragonfly didn't attack. It just stood there, staring at the baby dinosaur wiith its pitch-black eyes. Dusk slowly approached the monster insect, and returned the stare. The Meganeura was named Takk, and this dinosaur hatchling fascinated him. Sure, Takk had seen many young dinosaurs and other Protozoa in his time, but this youngling was different. Takk pondered over what could be so special about this baby Cristatosaurus that made the Meganeura notice him.

Dusk was both mystified and afraid at the sight of the humongous insect that was staring him down. Suddenly, the creature flapped its wings and went streight up into the air. Dusk looked up, but couldn't see it. He then plodded off in another direction, hoping to find out more about this strange world. Unknown to Dusk, Takk had never left. He was perched atop the mushroom, watching the young reptile as he ran off into the forest. Takk decided to follow Dusk from the air, and took off again. Dusk walked through the shrubs and ferns, oblivious to the eagle-sized invertabrate following him from above. As Dusk trekked on, a fat, juicy beetle crawled out of the foliage. Looking at it, Dusk realized that, for the first time in his short life, he was hungry. He quickly snapped up the beetle in his teeth and crunched it to bits. He loved the taste of the bug, and then looked for more food. He sniffed around the brush, and soon found a large rat scuttling around. He swiftly leaped on it and snapped it up in his jaws. He growled with delight as he ate, loving the taste of real meat. He quickly finished eating and left the remains for other animals. As he walked away, Takk descended and quickly ate up the remaining meat, and then ascended again. As Dusk walked on, he heard noises in the forest. He heard the high-pitched squawk of a bird in the trees, and then he heard the loud, resignating calls of his fellow dinosaurs. Excited, he chirped back several times, but suddenly, he felt the ground shake beneath him. He was very scared now. Dusk hid as a large, bluish-colored Tarbosaurus bataar stomped out of the trees. From his hiding place, Dusk saw that the theropod was being followed by 4 other baby dinosaurs; a cream-colored Albertosaurus with gold patches like his, a grey Daspletosaurus with dark red stripes, an orange Gorgosaurus with dark blue patches and a jagged mark on its leg, and lastly a dark red Tyrannosaurus rex with black stripes along its back. The youngsters were each roughly the same size, but they all were almost twice Dusk's size. Dusk quietly scuttled away. Once Dusk was sure he was alone, he ran off to the west. As he ran along, he accidently ran into the foot of a larger carnivore. He looked up at the creature. It was a raptor, but not an ordinary one. This raptor was covered in grey feathers and had arms that looked more like wings, and its head was capped with bright golden plumage. It was the infamous mutated raptor known as Klaw. The raptor turned and hissed menacingly at Dusk, and the small dinosaur tried to run, but was stopped by a large Dromaosaurus. More Dromaosaurids crept out of the brush and hissed at Dusk, their razor teeth gleaming and dripping with saliva. Klaw then snarled, and the other raptors halted. The feathered raptor, who seemed to be the pack's leader, stepped foreward and glared at Dusk with hate. The creature was about to clamp its jaws around the Cristatosaurus's neck, but suddenly, a speedy blue object flew at the raptor and rammed it aside. It was Takk! Klaw screeched maliciously at the gigantic insect. Takk hissed back, and stood in front of Dusk in defence. Klaw then screeched an order, and the dozens of other raptors leaped at the pair, ready to tear them apart. Dusk was quickly grabbed by Takk and the insect rapidly flapped his wings and soared upwards, escaping the carnivores. Klaw screeched in anger at the two, swearing revenge.

Later, Takk landed in a tree at the edge of the forest and set Dusk down gently. The baby dinosaur looked up in awe at his savior, and growled his thanks to the giant insect. Takk replied with a soft hiss, and then Dusk nuzzled Takk gratefully. Dusk then carefully climbed down the tree trunk and said goodbye to Takk, who promised that the two would meet again. Takk then flew away, and Dusk saw that he was standing at the entrace to the vast plains of Isla Sorna. He saw the beutiful sun setting on the horizon, and then he looked agross the grassland and saw something amazing; it was a small herd of stegosaurids, and at the very front was a gigantic Stegosaurus stenops who was lime green with violet stripes instead of the usual brown coloration. This enormous male was over 50 feet long, and had double rows of reddish back plates and eight jagged, 8 foot-long spikes on his thagomizer. The huge male was named Rigg and, unknown to many dinosaurs, was the famed Spikeplate's older brother. Beside Rigg walked a smaller, rose-colored female Regnosaurus with a pink-colored underbelly. Her name was Naga, and she was Rigg's mate. Dusk looked closer, and then saw a baby stegosaur, not much bigger than a dog, walking beside Rigg. This baby was a light reddish/green color, and had lavender stripes. He also had plates like a Stegosaurus's on his hips, but had the plates of a Regnosaurus up front. This baby was named Taggi, Rigg's son, and he was a hybrid. Dusk watched as little Taggi walked side by side with his father, his head held up high. Suddenly, there was a loud roar from the trees, and an adolescent Allosaurus burst from the forest and charged at Taggi. The baby immediatly hid between his mother's legs as Rigg took a defensive stance in front of his herd. The Allosaurus roared and went in to attack Rigg. Bad idea. The second the Allosaurus was within range, Rigg swung his tail and the carnivore was impaled by the incredibly long spikes. The predator squealed as its body was scewered by Rigg's thagomizer, and immediatly went limp. Rigg then shook the dead body off his spikes and snorted to his herd to keep moving. As the herbivores left, Dusk ran over into the field and began feasting on the fresh carcass. Unknown to Dusk, Rigg looked back and saw the baby carnivore, but decided to leave him alone. As the sun went down, Dusk saw a family of Alvarezsaurus gathering around the carcass. They hopped onto the flank and began stripping small bits of meat and eating them. Soon, an Oviraptor came over and chewed on the fleshy parts of the stomach, and then a Dimorphodon and a pack of Compsagnathus arrived to partake in the feast. Dusk continued eating with the other diners, and was grateful that Rigg had created a feast for the smaller dinosaurs.

Later that night, the stars were brightly showing, and Dusk, tired out from his first day in the world, leaned against a tree root and fell asleep with a full stomach and a smile on his face

* * *

**So how's the first chapter? You like? This one's 4U, Darkknights. Thanx again for adding my charachters in your fics. Dusk, Takk, Ravager, Rigg, Naga, and Taggi belong to me. Klaw does not. Anyway, read and reveiw, and if you don't know who Spikeplate, Rigg's brother, is, read A T-rex's Journey by Darkknights. **


	2. Chapter 2: Ice's Origin

**I now present chapter 2. This is where Ice the Cryolophosaurus originated. Enjoy.**

* * *

On Isla Sorna, one of the safest places to be for a small dinosaur was the dense forest. There was plenty of food, and countless places to hide should a predator spot you. Deep among the trees, hidden in the brush, were a pair of dinosaurs. They were Cryolophosaurus, and they were about to become parents.

The male had silver-colored skin and pure white feathers, and was over 5 meters long. His mate was the same size, and had cream-colored feathers and lavender skin. The pair stood silently as they watched their nestful of eggs tremble and crack. They would harch any minute now. Soon, a silvery head pushed its way out of one of the eggs and squeaked cutely. The hatchling's siblings soon followed their brother into the world. The 8 babies began crawling around the nest, trying out their new legs. One hatchling, however, was lying at the edge of the nest. He was icy white with small lavender diamond patterns on his back, a violet crest, and icy blue eyes. His name was Ice, and he was the smallest. He squeaked and tried to stand, but fell on account of his weak legs. Ice's mother looked down at her smallest son and licked him with her slimy tongue. Little Ice squeaked in laughter, and then managed to stand up and walk over to his brothers and sisters, who were play-fighting with eachother happily. he wanted to join in, but he was confronted by the biggest hatchling. He was silvery gray with cream white feathers and a black and gray crest. He was named Thur, and he was the dominant sibling. Thur glared down at his cowering little brother, but then squeaked and started attacking Ice in play. The two brothers played for a while, and then the other siblings joined in and began jumping and climbing all over eachother. The parents loved to watch their newborns play, but eventually broke up the playing and dropped a chunk of Miasaura thigh into the nest for the young to eat. The babies leaped onto the meaty chunk and began eating it hungrily, but Ice got pushed away and couldn't get a bite. Then, Thur and Ice's sister, Singa, dragged over a large meaty chunk and shared it with their smaller sibling, who gratefully ate his fill.

Once the young were finished eating, they all laid down beside eachother to sleep for the night. As the sun went down, Ice was laying by himself by the remnants of his eggshell in the middle of the nest. Then, Thur and Singa came over and snuggled up with their smaller brother. Ice slept happily.

The sun rose brightly the next morning. While his family slept in, Ice woke up and wandered out of the nest, careful not to awaken his parents or siblings. He silently crept out of the boundaries of the large nest, and quietly explored the world around it. He saw insects buzzing through the early dawn air, and heard birds chirping in the trees. He explored further from the nest, not paying attention to how far he was going. After an hour of exploring, Ice came across the sleeping shape of a huge dinosaur. The creature was a theropod. It had a grey hide with bright orange stripes. This was Ravager the Mapusaurus.

However, Ice had no idea about Ravager's horrific reputation, and prodded the huge carnivore with his snout. Ravager's blood-orange eyes opened and glared at Ice. Ravager suddenly pushed himself up and roared at the baby dinosaur. Ice ran in fear, but Ravager chased after him

Ice's family were just waking up when Ice burst through the shrubbery, squealing in alarm. Ice quickly joined his siblings in the nest as his parents prepared to defend their hatchlings. Ravager then exploded from the underbrush and roared at the much smaller predators. The Cryolophosaurus parents roared in fear and ran away with their young in between them, but Ice tripped and was left behind by accident. Ice ran and hid as Ravager charged after Ice's family into the bushes. As Ice stood in his hiding place, a solitary tear slid down his cheek. He ran away.

* * *

That evening, Ice wandered the forest alone. He thought he would never see his family again, that Ravager had killed them all. He felt so alone. Suddenly, Ice heard a rustle in the ferns. He stood up in fright as a larger creature came stomping out. It was a large male Brachycrus rusticus. The 2 meter long tapir-like oreodont was chocolate brown with gray patches on his rump and black ears. The mammal was named Rugger, and the sight of this young dinosaur intrigued him. Ruggur sniffed Ice with his trunk-like nose and made a light baying sound. Ice squeaked at the hefty creature, who looked the hatchling in the eyes. Ruggur then turned to leave, beckoning for the dinosaur to follow. Ice realized that Ruggur wanted to be his friend, and gladly trotted after him. The dinosaur and the oreodont walked side-by-side through the ferns as the sun went down, and after a snack of leaves and bugs, laid down together to sleep.

* * *

**That's all for now folks. Ice and Ruggur belong to me, and so does Ravager. So this chap was pretty short, but I can garuntee that future chaps will be much longer. **


	3. Chapter 3: Luna's Origin

**And lastly, here is Luna's origin. If you aren't familiar with some of the other characters here, read A T-rex's Journey. **

* * *

It was midnight on the island of Isla Sorna. Most dinosaurs were asleep, but one, however, was wide awake. A huge, grayish-colored Spinosaurus egypticus stood in the moonlight. She stared down at the tiny white egg in her nest. It would hatch any moment now. The mother growled in anticipation as the eggshell began to crack, and a little crocodile-like snout pushed through. The mother smiled warmly as her daughter was born beneath the light of the full moon. The baby was dark bluish with a blue-black underbelly and silver claws. Her sail was a vibrant shade of cerulean littered with white and silvery dots that also appeared on her back and tail. Her eyes were glowing silver, and she had suger-white toes and a white cresent moon shape on her forehead. She squeaked and looked up at her huge mother. Her mother happily nuzzled her baby, earning a happy squeak from the youngling. The baby was named Luna, for the moon she was born under. Luna looked up at her mother again and smiled. Her mother did the same and licked Luna with her tongue. Luna looked up, and saw a bright comet streaking across the sky.

Suddenly, a thunderous roar sounded from the nearby forest. Luna watched as a gigantic Mapusaurus with blood-orange eyes and stripes come charging at her mother, who roared back and stood protectivly in from of the nest. Ravager snarled and lunged at the smaller carnivore and tried to grapple her neck in his jaws, but missed. Luna's mother snorted and rammed Ravager in the face, knocking him down. Ravager stood back up and attacked Luna's mother with his vicious claws, and gave the spinosaur a horrific wound on her snout. Luna's mother roared in pain, but she would not give up. She whacked Ravager's head with her powerful tail, and he retaliated by clamping his jaws onto her arm, breaking it. Luna's mother screamed in pain and tried to claw out Ravager's eyes with her unbroken arm, but the carnosaur dodged her attacks and slammed his huge head into her chest, knocking the breath out of her and causing her to fall to ground. As she weakly tried to push herself up, Ravager stomped over the nest where a terrified Luna lay trembling. Ravager roared at the hatchling, but suddenly, Luna's mother heaved herself up and gripped Ravager's tail in her jaws and pulled him away from the nest towards a steep cliff. Ravager jumped up and clamped his jaws onto the mother's neck and drove her to the cliff edge. Luna's mother got a look at the evil joy in Ravager's eyes, and one last glance at her tiny daughter before Ravager threw her off the cliff. Luna screamed as she saw her mother fall, and tears immediatly welled up in her silvery eyes. She saw the heartless Mapusaurus come for her, but she ran away in terror. Ravager gave chase, but suddenly stopped when a huge, enraged roar came from the trees. Luna looked as a gigantic black Spinosaurus burst from the greenery and ran at Ravager. It was Dread! True, the murderous, antagonistic Spinosaurus was not one to be a hero, but he would not be forced to watch as one his his kind was killed. The theropods roared and circled eachother, and suddenly Ravager ran forward and tried to bite Dread's throat, but Dread dodged the attack and raked his claws down Ravager's snout. The carnosaur roared in pain and backed away. As he ran off into the trees, Ravager swore that he would get his revenge on Dread and Luna if it was the last thing he ever did.

Dread walked over to Luna, who was so afraid that she could hardly move. Dread sniffed her and gentily picked her up in his mouth. Dread walked away into the forest carrying Luna, who was thankful to this creature for saving her.

* * *

Several weeks passed, and Luna and Dread lived as adoptive siblings. Luna liked living with Dread for the most part, but she did not like that he could be very strict at times.

One day when Dread went out to hunt, Luna secretly followed him to see what happened. She quietly followed Dread through the forest, and watched him closely as he dove into a river. She followed him from the land as he approached a family of T-rexes drinking. She wondered, what would Dread do? She then saw that one baby rex was different than the others. He was mostly red with black stripes, unlike the normal green or brown. Suddenly, the water bubbled, and a huge wave of water caught some of the young in it and dragged them into the water, where Dread's jaws devoured them alive. Luna was horrified! Dread killed the rest of the young except Redback. The Tyrannosaur parents were enraged and attcked Dread as he came out of the water. Dread beat the parents savagly, and killed them both by cutting their throats with his claw. Luna could not believe this! All this time, Dread had been a heartless monster who killed others for no reason. Luna had to get away, not because she was afraid, but because she could not stand to be with this monster anymore. So she ran away.

Later, Dread returned to the clearing where Luna had been earlier. When he saw that she was gone, Dread roared into the sky, not out of sadness, but out of pure, seething rage. Luna would pay for betraying him.

* * *

Many hours later, Luna found herself on the edge of a river out on the plains. She took a small drink as the sun began to set. Luna laid down by the water, and felt very hungry. She tried to catch small fish, but she just couldn't catch them quick enough. She sighed as she gave up. Since she could not catch fish this way, she decided to take a swim in the water. As she dove into the cool liquid, Luna saw many things she would never have imagined before. For the first time, she felt the soft water weeds on her skin, and this was also the first time that she ever saw a riverbed. She saw many freshwater fish and amphibiand swim by her, and she managed to snap up one or two minnows in her jaws. She swam down to the bottom and sifted through the soft mud with her claws and snout. Suddenly, she felt something just beneath a thin layer of mud. It felt alive. Suddenly, two big, glowing yellow eyes flared open, staring directly at Luna. Luna nearly gasped as a huge object burst from under the mud and propelled itself upward towards the surface. The creature broke the surface with Luna on its snout. Luna was staring right in the face of a Mastodonsaurus, a huge prehistoric amphibian brough back to life by Ingen. Luna expected the alligator-like beast to eat her alive, but it did not. Instead it just stared at her, and then swam back over to the shore and gently dropped her onto the sand. The Mastodonsaurus then crawled up onto the beach in front of Luna. The creature was over 8 feet long, clearly a juvenile, as adults are almost 20 feet long. It was mostly light greenish-gray with a pale yellow underbelly and orange stripes on its tail. He also had bright red-orange spots on his upper jaw in front of his eyes, and lime green front feet. His name was Gars, and he was an orphan, just Like Luna. Gars reached his head down and sniffed Luna. Luna responded by licking his snout. Gars grinned and licked her back, making her squeak with laughter. Gars then went back into the water for a moment, and splashed back out holding a huge fish in his jaws. He slapped the fish on the ground and ripped off its head and swallowed it, and Luna began to dig in as well. It was one of the tastiest things Luna had ever eaten! Luna ate up as much of the fish that she could and let Gars finish it off when she was full. Luna then climbed up onto a boulder to watch the sun set.

As Gars swallowed down the rest of the large fish, he saw Luna watching the setting sun. Gars climbed up the rock and sat beside Luna on top. As the two watched the sun sink over the horizen, Gars looked down at Luna. She was so small. Luna needed somone to look out for her, for she would last a week out in the wild alone at this age. Gars decided that he would watch over Luna, and be her friend. Gars nuzzled Luna, and she laughed cutely. And once thje sun vanished past the horizen, Gars and Luna curled up together on the riverbank to sleep.

The sun rose bright the next morning, and as it spread its light across the world, Luna and Gars set off together.

* * *

**That was a little short as well. Sorry. Anyway, Luna and Gars belong to me, and by all means Dread is NOT mine. He is only making a brief appearence. So, like it so far? I'm sure you do. Dusk, Ice, and Luna will meet up next chapter, or a little after that. Now, if you read a T-rex's pride, you will notice that it says that Luna id white. But I originally interpereted her as being blue, and it is my own fault for not mentioning that little detail to DarkKnights when I requested her introduction as I was only a guest at the time. So, I'm sorry.**

**Also, I have great news: I'M GOING TO SEE WALKING WITH DINOSAURS TODAY! EEEEEEEEEEEHH! I CAN'T FRICKIN' WAIT! Read and review.**


End file.
